Shadows on the Wall
by xXEmiShaeXx
Summary: So four hot guys tell me that I'm the key to saving the world. Yeah right.
1. A New Start

**Shadow's on the Wall**

**Chapter One: **

**A New Start **

I was a pretty good daughter. Or at the very least I tried to be. I tried to stay out of my parents way. But obviously I wasn't good enough. I didn't do anything to deserve this…Okay well I was caught by uniforms at a party. I still don't think I deserve _this_ though. Which is why I was sitting in the back of the limo next to my parents, my arms crossed on my chest. I wasn't talking to them. Not that they would have the time to talk to me. They were both on their cell phones. As an act of rebellion I put purple, green, and red streaks in my midnight black hair. I wore a smudge of eyeliner, and I mean a _smudge_, the whole put-so-much-eyeliner-on-so-I-look-like-a-scary-raccoon, is not my style. Well really, I don't think it's _anyone's _style. Some mascara, a little bit of eye shadow, and some red lipstick. My eyes are a sort of violet color with interesting looking silver specks in them. I have a heart shaped face, and bow shaped lips. But anyways. Back to the topic of being punished. They were sending me away. Probably so they could have more room in their mansion-like house. So they dragged me away from all of my friends, and my sister, and are now sending me to a boarding school. Ode to joy. It was called Spencer academy. Nice name…Not.

They were sending me here because they didn't want a freak for a daughter. They were just using the punishment thing for the public. You see, I'm gifted. I can see the future. And sometimes when I'm concentrating really hard I can read people's minds. But compared to my other "gifts" as my nanny would call them those are just parlor tricks. I can also turn into a shadow. Yes I'm strange, deal with it. Oh, and I'm, like ten times stronger than the average male grizzle bear. If you could imagine my fits as a child…My poor nanny…

The limo stopped outside of the school. It looked big and old. Great. Our driver Lewis got my bags out of the trunk. There were two rolling suitcases, and one duffle bag. I picked them all up.

I smiled at Lewis. "Good-Bye Lewis. I'll miss you." He smiled. I felt tears brim my eyes. Lewis patted my back.

"It's okay Ms. Carlisle. Don't cry. I'll miss you too." He hugged me.

"LEWIS! Where are you? We'll be late to our meeting!" I heard my mom yell from the back seat. I glared in her general direction. I swallowed my tears. I'd put on a brave face for Lewis. He smiled at me apologetically. Lately it seemed everyone was apologizing for my parent's mistakes. I nodded to Lewis and turned on my heel. I was at a new school…No parents…Yay me…

I contemplated on just going shadow. It made traveling so much faster. Maybe if I went and hid behind a dumpster or something…

I walked over behind the building. I glanced around. Not one person in sight. I grinned to myself. I leaned back against the brick wall, and closed my eyes, concentrating. I felt myself start to turn. My bone and flesh mixing with the brick. And in no time I was just another shadow on the wall. I started to move but froze instantly when I saw someone walking behind the building. Crap. If they found me…Things would go south fast…But they paid me no attention…They were too deep in arguing for that.

"What did I tell you?!" A tall lean dark haired boy yelled.

"I'm sorry that we all can't be as perfect as you are." A bleach blonde haired boy shouted. Why does things like this always happen to me? Just what I needed, caught in between two boys having a shouting contest. Lovely.

"I am not perfect! I just have more self control than you! I told you to lay off!" the dark haired boy said. He looked like one of those goody-two-shoes boys. Mr. Perfect.

"You can't control me!" The blonde haired bad boy shouted back. Ohhh now _he _was more my type.

"Do you want to end up like my father?!" Mr. Perfect shouted.

The bad boy stopped. "No." Was his simple answer.

Mr. Perfect nodded, "Think about that next time you use your power Reid." Mr. Perfect said. Ohhh, I love his name too! Reid. Wait…Back up…Did Mr. Perfect just say…Power? That's…Interesting. I listened more carefully.

"Tonight we are having a coven meeting, at Nicky's, don't be late." And Mr. Perfect made his exit. I let out a sigh of relief. Reid froze. Aw…Crap…Me and my big mouth…Literally…The bad boy named Reid walked up to me. I silted my eyes. He was about to poke me. Oh no. Not good. He'll turn shadow with me. Suddenly someone yelled for him.

"Reid! Are you coming?!" I heard Mr. Perfect yell. Reid spun around.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." He growled and was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief. That was a close one. I shook my head to clear it. I gripped my bags and traveled at the speed of light as a shadow. I arrived at room 103 and sat my bags down on the ground. Man I feel bad for Lewis. That crap is heavy. I knocked on the door. Almost immediately the door swung open revealing a slim tall, blonde girl. Her hair went down to her waist, and her bright blue eyes looked tired. She was hopping around on her right foot trying to put on a red converse shoe. She had a brush in her other had and was yanking it through her hair.

"Yeah?" She asked. Then her eyes widened. "I am not in class this morning because I…uh…Felt sick, and um…Threw up…But I'm okay now…You can tell Mr. Beatty I'm coming." She said through a mouthful of granola. She started to shut the door.

I stuck my foot in between the door and the door frame.

She glanced at my foot then back at my face, with surprise on her own. I smirked. "Can't you lie better than that?" I asked. It was sort of rude but…I was not here to make friends.

She raised her eyebrows, "Okay I admit it: You're good. Just tell Beatty." She said, attempting to shut the door again.

I laughed, "I'm not a student aid. I'm your new roommate." I smiled as I saw the surprise on her face. She gestured for me to come in. I stepped into the room and immediately smelled vanilla and cinnamon. It smelled way better than fabric softener.

I threw my bags on the extra bed, and picked up my small messenger bag. It held a notebook a few pencils and colored pencils. And my cell phone and wallet of course. She finished yanking the brush through her hair and threw her brush on her dresser.

"Well I'm just gonna go to class now so…See ya later." I beamed a smile her way and headed for the door.

"Wait!" She called I turned around. "Let me see your schedule." She said. I handed it over. She smirked, "They messed his name up again! Hilarious." She busted up laughing. I raised an eyebrow, "Uh…Mr. Beatty. It says he is _Mrs. _Instead of _Mr." _She laughed again. This time I joined in. "We have the first class together today…But that's all…Tomorrow we have one class together too though." She smiled at me. I smiled back. Maybe we could become friends. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She said grabbing my hand and tugging me down the hallways, "We're already about 45 minutes late…But you're the new girl, so you can say you were lost…I can say I found you…And showed you around the school." She smiled. I grinned back at her. She's so diabolical…Yep we are going to be great friends.

She was pretty talkative…And loud. I let her do all of the talking. We were halfway to our first class before I realized I didn't know her name…I laughed out loud. She looked at me weird.

"I don't even know your name yet." I smiled at her.

She laughed and stuck her hand out, "I'm Anice Alexander. But you can call me Ani." She smiled. I shook her hand.

"Mercia Carlisle. But friends call me Mercy, or Merc." I smiled at her. We were going to be friends. We both had weird names.

She smirked, "Merc I like it." She laughed. Then we continued running down the hallways until we came to an old wood door that looked heavy. I can handle it of course. I pushed it open with ease. Ani smiled grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front of the class. Everyone wore the same uniform. A longish gray pleated skirt and a white long sleeve blouse, with a reddish-brown vest over the white shirt…Unless you were a guy that is. The guys wore a long sleeved white shirt, with long black pants and a reddish-brown tie. I wore my black spiky stiletto boots, with the buckle on the side. It was silent as we made our way down the stairs. You heard the tap tap tap of my boots. The teacher stared at us, arms crossed, an annoyed look on his face. I shot him one of my sweetly sick smiles.

"Ah…Ms. Alexander how nice of you to grace us with your presence." Ani opened her mouth to speak but the teacher raised his hand to silence her. He walked over to his desk, "Now I would like to hear your ridiculous excuse." He said taking out a piece of paper.

Ani beamed a smile his way, "You know me so well. Actually, I was showing my roommate here around school." The teacher looked up in surprise and stopped writing. He glanced at me, and reluctantly threw away the detention slip he was writing up. Ani is so evil…She's perfect.

He walked over to me and studied me. He narrowed his eyes, "So you must be Mercedes Carlisle." He muttered. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Take your seats, both of you." He ordered. I snorted. He turned towards me. "Ms. Carlisle do you have something you'd like to add?" He asked.

I shot him one of my famous you're-pissing-me-off-back-up smiles, "Yes I do." He raised his eyebrow. I was challenging him. Judging by the look on his face this didn't happen often. "My name isn't Mercedes. It's Mercia." I said, challenging him to say otherwise.

He seemed pissed, "Ms. Carlisle, I can assure you that I do not have your name wrong. If Mercia is a nickname of yours you can tell your friends that. However in my class I do not use nicknames." He said finality in his tone.

Idiot.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "My name isn't Mercedes! How many times do I have to say it before it clicks?!" I growled.

His eyes flashed with annoyance. I am not someone who takes crap from _anyone. _"Ms. Carlisle, here on my registry is your name. It says your name is Mercedes Gracelia Carlisle. The computer does not lie." He said triumphantly. He is such a bonehead. I hate air headed teachers. How could I make him see…? Then it was like a light bulb went on over my head.

I took out my class schedule. "Ok, two can play at this game." I muttered under my breath. "The computer doesn't lie?" I asked him. He nodded. I smiled a triumphant smile, "Well, _Mrs. _Beatty, I happen to know from personal experience that computers make mistakes." I smiled at him.

"Young lady, my name is not Mrs. Beatty, as you can tell it is _Mr. _Beatty." He growled. I smirked.

"Well, _Mrs. _Beatty, my class schedule says you're a _woman, _and computers don't lie, remember?" I asked with fake innocent eyes. Mr. Beatty reddened. Oh, I am _good! _

"Very well, Ms. Carlisle I admit my shortcomings." Ooooh, big words, "I admit you are right, now there are some students in this class that are actually here to _learn. _So if you, and Ms. Alexander, would kindly take your seats, we can get on with class." I nodded, and turned around on my heel. Ani came with me, and all that was heard was my boots tapping on the wood stairs. And some people snickering. Ani and I took our seats at the very back of the room. We were only sitting there for ten minutes when I looked at my watch. There was still 35 minutes left of class time.

Ani leaned over to me, "Whoever made up block day's, should die a very painful death. 85 minutes of class time? It's torture!" She muttered. I smiled at her and nodded my agreement. I was getting bored with Mr. Beatty's lecture on (shudders) history. My least favorite subject. I pulled out my notebook and a pencil, and started drawing the bad boy Reid. He was hot. Oh, me and my weakness for hot, built, guys. It's going to get me in a lot of trouble one of these days. I drew his eyes, nose, his chin, his longish bleach blonde hair. Oh, and his muscular chest. Did I mention he was hot? Gee…Guess I did…Anyway…I drew in his fingerless black gloves. Ooooh he was such a bad boy…I love it…I heard a gasp from above my shoulder; I glanced up into Ani's face. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you know _him?" _She gasped again and pointed at my drawing.

"Uh…I saw him and some other guy fighting behind the school…" I trailed off. She nodded, and smiled.

"Well if you look down in the front row the table to the left do you see it?" I nodded, "That is Reid Garwin." She said smiling. I glanced at him and I probably had on a look that looked like I was drooling. She smirked, "He's a cutie, but a total player. I'd stay away from him if I were you. Because in all the years I've gone to school with him he has never had a steady girlfriend." She said. Yeah she was right. He was sooo not my type…But then again hot guys are my type so… Reid was sitting by himself asleep. I swear his eyes were closed.

"He's one of the four Sons' of Ipswitch." She grinned I raised an eyebrow, "Okay so, there are four of them and they were the four original families that settled here. Supposedly they have been here since the Salem witch trials." She smiled. I nodded interesting, considering they were talking about a coven meeting, and Powers. Maybe they were warlocks…Maybe.

"There are more of them?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She nodded excitedly.

"The people sitting next to Garwin, is Caleb Danvers and his girlfriend Sara Wenham. Caleb's cute, but a total goody-two-shoe. Sara is a real sweetie but she has never missed an assignment." Ah so Mr. Perfect is one of the Sons' of Ipswitch. He sat straight up in his chair, his girlfriend Sara was scribbling down notes furtively. She had blonde hair and looked like the cliché for the preacher's daughter or something. I nodded. She continued, "Sitting next to Caleb on his left side is Pogue Parry. He is more of the 'suffer in silence' type of guy. Real poetic and all that jazz. Mostly he keeps to himself. He is a man of few words. And sitting next to him on his left side is his girlfriend; Kate Canney. She's a real party girl. She's real cool to hang with." She whispered to me. I smiled. I saw a big brown curly haired boy and a pretty African American girl knit their fingers together, looking bored. It was obvious that she was done speaking, but I had one more question.

"You said four. Who's the fourth one?" I asked.

Ani smacked herself on the forehead, "Tyler Simms. He's the youngest. But he has the most beautiful blue eyes you ever did see." She sighed dreamily.

"So I'm guessing you like this Tyler guy?" I asked snickering.

She snapped out of it, "Well he's a sophomore. This brings us back to age. Caleb is the oldest he just turned 18. He's a senior, then there's Pogue, also a senior. But Reid's a junior like us. Sara and Kate, they are juniors too." She whispered again. I was about to ask her another question when the bell rang. I stood shoving all of my stuff into my messenger bag. I was about to walk out with Ani, when I heard my name being called. It was Mr. Beatty's voice. So my new enemy wanted to lecture me more?

Lovely.

Ani smiled at me encouragingly, "See you at lunch. I'll look for you, and you can meet the girls." She slipped out of the room. Great. I grumpily stomped down the stairs. I went to Mr. Beatty's desk.

"Ms. Carlisle, I have called you here to my desk for a very special reason indeed." He said smiling. Smiling? Shouldn't he be angry? He continued, "I noticed that you used your brain this morning, and defeated me in a battle of the wits." He paused. Battle of the wits? When did this happen? "So I am offering you a position on my debate team. Having a smart girl like you on my team, it will benefit me." He smiled. Debate team? Can someone say lame? "I know it is an overwhelming offer, but I would like you to seriously consider it. Now go to your next class. You'll be a little late." He turned away obviously done speaking. That was…Strange. I ran back up the stairs and down the hallway. I considered going shadow, but how suspicious would it be if I just appeared in the middle of class?

So I was running at top speed down the halls but stopped suddenly when I heard shouting voices.

"Didn't I warn you this morning?" I heard a guy yell.

"Yeah you did, but I have a better excuse this time Caleb." I heard Reid's unmistakable voice shout back. Not this again.

"Oh, really what?" He growled.

"I broke into the office using my Power, because I need to know more about this girl…" He trailed off. Even to my ears it sounded lame.

"Nice going Reid! When you use your Power so freely it endangers the entire coven, with exposure! Didn't you ever think about talking to this girl? Y'know the normal thing to do?! Instead of stalking her?!" Caleb yelled. Wow…Caleb was actually funny. But he broke into the office using his…Power…So what was it? Mind control maybe?

I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was done listening to this. My head was starting to hurt. You could drive yourself insane trying to figure _them _out. I shook my head and decided to risk being spotted by them and walked by the corner where they were. Unfortunately for me Reid decided to go to. At the same time. In the opposite direction. At high speed. He crashed into me and we both hit the ground. I landed on my butt. All of the contents of my messenger bag spilled to the floor. My cell phone hit the wall and bounced onto the ground. All of Reid's things fell too. Thank God my notebook didn't open. That would have been difficult to explain. Oh I was a shadow on the wall and I heard you arguing with Caleb, and decided to draw you. How lame would that be? All hail the queen of lameness. I stood up angrily, and silently collected my stuff and shoved them back into my book bag. I just couldn't find my wallet. It was nowhere to be seen. I kept looking around myself, hoping to find it. I didn't.

I heard someone clear their throat, above me, since I was on the ground. I glanced up and saw Reid. He stood there looking down at me expectantly. I stood up and brushed myself off straightening my skirt and shirt.

"What?" I growled. I was in no mood to humor him.

"I think you owe me an apology for running into me." He said.

I raised an eyebrow. Was he serious? Well…There he stood. I snorted, "I didn't run into _you, you_ ran into _me!" _I growled back at him. He seemed surprised that I challenged him. Suddenly Caleb rounded the corner looking casual. He glanced at Reid, then at me, and raised an eyebrow. "Whatever." I muttered, as I tried to brush past Reid and Caleb. I only got a few feet away before someone called out to me.

"Wait…" Someone called. I spun around on my heel. Caleb was waving me over. Warily I walked over to him. Reid was already walking away.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for my friend's rude behavior." He said smiling an apologetic smile.

I narrowed my eyes, "You shouldn't be apologizing for him. It wasn't your fault." I muttered. He looked surprised that I said that, "But I accept your apology." I watched Reid pause at the end of the hallway. He spotted Caleb, and I conversing and yelled at Caleb.

"Hey Caleb, come on! Let's go!" I shook my head at him. What a self centered jerk…Well…He's a hot jerk…But he has a bighead.

"Well…Caleb…That's your name?" I asked. He nodded, "Looks like your friend is waiting for you. You wouldn't want to upset him." I laughed. He nodded again, and I started to look for my wallet again. It had my license, and 50$ in it. I needed the money.

"What are you looking for?" I heard Caleb ask. I glanced up in surprise, I saw Reid still waiting, an annoyed look on his face. I can see from this far away because of my awesome super sensitive senses.

"My wallet. When your friend over there ran into me all of my stuff went flying, and now I can't find my wallet." I sighed. "But I have to go I'll be late to class." I muttered.

"So, Caleb, maybe I'll see ya around." I smirked, as his eyes widened. I was _not _hitting on him mind you. He has a girlfriend. I am not that low. "'Bye." I smiled and started walking the other way.

"Uh…Yeah…Bye..." He trailed off. Then all of a sudden, "Wait! I didn't catch your name!" He called.

I turned around and jogged backwards, I was probably tempting Fate by being so careless but I wanted to make a grand exit, "Never mentioned it." I smirked and gave him one of my finger waves. His expression was of complete surprise. I turned around satisfied. I kept walking but listened to their conversation.

"Caleb!" I heard Reid hiss. I slowed my pace a little. "That's the girl I was talking about! The one I wanted information on!" I stopped completely. Bad boy say what? I was the girl he broke into the office for? But…Why? How does he even know who I am…?

"What?!" Caleb shouted. I used it as an excuse to turn around. Reid saw me, and gave Caleb a shut-up-now-she's-on-to-us look. I shrugged and turned back around. "Well there's no chance of you just talking to her like a _normal _person." He snorted.

"I don't need to." Reid said, I could tell he was smiling, it was in his voice.

"Oh, yeah? Why not?" Caleb asked skeptically.

"Because I have this." Reid said smugness in his voice.

"Her wallet?! What is wrong with you Reid?! She was looking for it!" He hissed angrily. So he took my wallet? He. Took. My. Wallet. Boy was he in for a world of hurt if I ever caught him. "If she finds out you have it…She'll consider you a stalker, and probably get a restraining order! She'll want it back!" Caleb said sternly. Caleb's right. I want my wallet back dang flabbit! (Yes I just said 'dang flabbit.' All hail the queen of lameness. Again.)

"Well, if she wants it bad enough…She'll come and get it…" His voice trailed off as he walked out of my earshot. Hey even people with super sensitive hearing have limits. I shook out my hair angrily. That boy! If I ever got close enough to his neck…I might just throttle him…

I sighed and ran all the way to my class. I was already 30 minutes late, and it was English. One of the few subjects I actually _liked_ at school. I busted through the door, turning every single head. Great I was the center of attention. I hate being the center of attention. It was like being a baby bird, and your mom pushes you out of the nest and squawks, "Fly!" All eyes were on me as I made my way to the front of the room. Almost every student had a strange expression on their faces. Well, I guess we know who freak of the week is now, don't we? I beamed a smile at the teacher. She had a firm expression on her face.

"Young, lady, who are you? And why are you disrupting my class?" She asked sternly.

I smiled sweetly, "I'm new, one of my other teachers talked to me after class, and then I got lost. I'm sorry." I said. And I truly was. Her features softened. And she nodded.

"You must be Ms. Carlisle." I nodded, "Yes, well Ms. Carlisle, I do not tolerate tardiness, but since you are new I will give you a grace period." I smiled, "You can take a seat next to Samantha Williams." She pointed to a girl who looked like she was hiding behind her mousy brown hair. She had glasses and chocolate brown eyes. I shot her a smile, and started walking towards her. I plopped down in the seat next to her. She smiled shyly at me, and then quickly glanced down.

"Hi." I whispered to her. She seemed surprised I talked to her. She looked around herself and then pointed at her chest. 'Me.' she mouthed. I nodded.

She blinked, "Hello," She had in a shy small voice.

I smiled and stuck out my hand, "I'm Mercia Carlisle, but you can call me Mercy or Merc." She accepted my extended hand.

"I'm Samantha Williams…But you already know that." She said staring down at the ground. Her neck was red. "You can call me Sam." She muttered, "I hate the name Samantha." She whispered. I smiled at her.

"That's fright, Sam." I grinned at her.

She furrowed her eyebrows at me, "Fright?" She asked.

"Oh, it means like cool or…uh…Chill." I smiled again at her, "It's just something my friends and I used to say at home." I smiled reminiscing. She smiled at me and was about to say something back when the teacher called on her to answer a question. We were silent the rest of the class. I noticed, on my way out, that Kate Canney, and Sara Wenham were also in my class. The bell rang 30 minutes later.

I speed-walked out of the classroom and made my way down the hall…Until someone grasped my forearm and tugged me to the side.

"What the hell!?" I muttered angrily. I spun around to come face-to-face with a smiling Sara Wenham.

"Hi, Mercia right?" She asked I nodded. "Well I know how hard it is being the new kid so I thought that you might want to sit with Kate and my friends and I at lunch." I blinked in surprise.

"Uhm…Okay. Yeah that will be cool." I smiled at her uneasily. She beamed a smile my way and led the way to the cafeteria. I noticed too late that Reid was a part of that group.

Great.

Good-bye, Sam and Ani, hello migraine.

**A/n: Heyy it's me, EmiShae, and I am obsessed with newsies, but I also LOVVE the Covenant. Awesome movie! So I decided to write a fanfic about it. So I hope you like it! R&R!!!! **

**~ EmiShae**


	2. Lively Carson

**Chapter Two: **

**Lively Carson. Sure as hell didn't see **_**her **_**coming… **

There's only one other person on this earth that I hate more than Reid. (I know hate is a harsh word but he stole my wallet. Come on!) That person is Lively Carson. I know. What kind of name is Lively anyway? And it's pronounced the way it looks. I have a weird name, Ani has a weird name, but Lively is the queen of weird names…Well at least for girls. The only other name worst than Lively has to be Petula. I mean, _Petula! _Come on. I've known Lively pretty much all of my high school carrier. So that's why in 8th grade I asked her what her parents were on when they named her. It was a joke, but she didn't laugh. I was the new kid. I'm always the new kid. After that she was hell-bent on "Destroying me", and "Politely pummeling me into a pulp," as she put it.

I came here to escape her. Imagine my delight when I see her sitting at the table Sara Wenham is leading me to. She must be new too. I ground my teeth together. She probably asked Daddy to send her here. My eye twitched. She was sitting there flirting with Caleb, who was looking at her grimly, nodding politely and looking around nervously. I almost laughed out loud. Reid was not at the table. Thank God. Sara Wenham looked at Lively, her eyebrows furrowed. I seriously wouldn't want her around my boyfriend either.

Sara coughed and Caleb looked up gratefully, "Hey guys," She said cheerily. Whoa. Someone drank an extra can of Peppy-cola today. My eyes drifted to Kate, who was now sitting on Pouge's lap. There was another boy with brown hair and impossibly blue eyes. This must be Tyler Simms. Caleb noticed me then. He stared at me in surprise. Lively Carson didn't even look in Sara's or my direction. What a stuck-up Pom-Pom queen. I rolled my eyes at her. Good thing they didn't offer cheerleading here. That would drive me nuts. My eyes darted around the cafeteria, searching for Ani.

Sara still looked worried. Her eyes were glued to Lively. Lively was a mean girl. She had a posse. They always wore their hair in high pony-tails, and wore skirts with tank tops, with matching barrettes and earrings. Today they were a sparkly maroon color. She made me sick. I looked at Sara with sympathy. I've seen countless guys ditch their girlfriends for Lively just to get burned. They deserved it of course. I sighed. I called my old school Hell High. Seriously. Lively can make your life miserable. Which she did to me, until I stopped letting her get to me.

"Hey, Leaky." I said dragging out that last word. I smirked. Leaky was a name I gave her, in the 8th grade after she tripped and fell and everyone found out that she wore implants, because her shirt was wet…and flat. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't laugh. Now she actually didn't need implants. Lively spun around. First surprise, then fear, then annoyance were expressed on her face. She stood up. I smiled.

"What are _you _doing here?" She growled. Once, again I had to refrain from laughing.

"What do you think? Getting an education. You?" I said sarcasm thick in my voice. She clenched her jaw.

"I would say, 'the same as you,' but I'm not. I came here to get away from _you. _I thought that it was big enough for that. I enrolled here long before you were _forced _to." She said smiling cattily. On my left shoulder my little devil snorted, _What? Are you going to take that? _My eye twitched. Then on my right shoulder my little angel shook her head, _Forgiveness is the mightiest sword, Mercy. _I chewed on my bottom lip. That's true…The little devil rolled her eyes, _You stole that from 'Jane Eyre the musical.' Forget her Merc, punch Lively's lights out…Or you could see if she's wearing those implants… _Little devil had a point. But so did little angel, even if she stole it from Jane Eyre. The little devil was very tempting. I mentally shook myself and shooed both of them away. Man, if someone read my mind they'd have me admitted to a mental hospital. I'm not crazy. I swear.

"Well, are you going to stand there all day and stare off into space or are you going to say something?" Lively's snide remark brought me back to reality. Alrighty then.

"Actually, I think you followed me here to seek revenge, for what happen in the 8th grade." I said smiling. At that moment I saw Ani. Phew. Then I saw Reid heading for the table. Ah, crap on a stick! (Okay, so that's like the third time today? All hail the queen of lameness.) Lively opened her mouth to speak but I raised my hand and cut her off. "As much as I'd _love _to stand here all of lunch and listen to your lame comebacks, I have somewhere I have to be." I said. Her lips pursed. I turned to Sara Wenham. "Sorry Sara, I totally forgot that I promised my roommate that I'd find her and sit with her. 'Bye guys…And you too Lively." I was going with the forgiveness…I was trying to be nicer…Well, the punching _did _sound more fun…Reid was halfway to the table so I made my exit. I was afraid that if I saw him, and thought about my stolen wallet at the same time, that I might end up kicking his ass. That would so _not _help Operation Nicer Mercy. I reached Ani's table just as she looked up. She beamed a smile my way.

"Hey Merc!" She smiled again. What was with the extra bursts of Peppy-cola today??! It was affecting everyone. I couldn't help it. I smiled back. Two girls looked up. The other had ear buds in her ears. One of the girls was Sam.

"Hey Ani, Sam." I nodded. Ani raised an eyebrow, as I put my bag down and slid into a seat.

"You know Sam?" Ani asked and I nodded. "Well, the girl sitting next to Sam is Jane, and the girl who's not paying attention, is Spencer." I muttered 'Hi' and so did Jane. But not Spencer, she was drawing something. Then my bag vibrated. Strange. I reached down to see who it was when Reid claimed my attention. He had both hands on the table. Lively moved onto him. Her next victim. Poor guy. He didn't know what he was in for. Lively is a man eater. She doesn't have boyfriends, she has boy toys.

"Hey Caleb, can you call my phone. I…Lost it…" He trailed off while looking at Lively like she was a stalker. Caleb rolled his eyes. He called Reid's phone. A couple seconds later my bag vibrated again. Why was I so popular today? Caleb closed his phone.

"Maybe if you weren't so irresponsible…" Caleb trailed off. Reid gave him a dark look and then stalked off.

"Who was _that?" _I heard Lively gush. I narrowed my eyes.

"Hey, why were you late to lunch." Ani's voice brought me back to my own table.

I blinked, "Uh, Sara Wenham and Kate Canney invited me to eat with them, and I had to explain things to them." Ani raised an eyebrow.

"Well, lunch is virtually over, so…Go talk to them! You need even more friends than us! Plus they get invited to the coolest parties ever!" Ani smiled. Sam rolled her eyes but nodded her head. I sighed and nodded. I left my bag. I went back to the table, and realized that I hadn't eaten anything. I sighed. I'd have to eat something later. Sara Wenham looked up and smiled.

"Hey Mercy! Sit!" She enthusiastically patted the seat next to her. I think she just wanted someone between her and Lively. I wouldn't blame her. Operation Nicer Mercy was gonna be hard. "Oh, you just missed Reid." She said apologetically.

"Sara, she probably doesn't even know who Reid is." Kate rolled her eyes. I almost laughed. I sorta felt like a stalker. I knew everything about them.

"Oh, right." Sara paused while chewing on her lip. "Well, this is Caleb my boyfriend." She said proudly and kissed him on the cheek. Caleb blinked.

I nodded, "We've met before."

Sara looked surprised, "You have?" She seemed confused.

"Yeah, she's the girl that Reid ran into today, you know the one with the missing wallet." Caleb muttered. Sara nodded. I felt Lively's glare. I sighed.

"Oh, and that's Pouge," She pointed to Pouge whom Kate was sitting on, "And this is Tyler." She gestured toward the boy I suspected him to be. He smirked.

"Hey." He smiled. I dipped my head.

"Hello."

I felt hands on my shoulders. I craned my neck around. It was Ani smiling, she dropped my bag in my lap.

"You forgot it, wanted to make sure you didn't leave it." She smiled at me. I smiled back. Then she saw Lively and her smile melted into a frown. "Oh, it's you." She said.

Lively's eyes narrowed, "Yes it's me." Then to me, "I see you already have a new group." She stood up and picked up her tray. "Keep you're new Nerd Herd out of my way, Mercedes." She glared and turned around.

I clenched my jaw. She knew that wasn't my name, "Sure thing Leaky!" I called after her. She kept walking. Then under my breath, "What a Pom-Pom queen." I said rolling my eyes.

Ani raised an eyebrow, "She just called you Mercedes."

I nodded, "I know. She always calls me Mercedes, probably because I asked her what her parents were on when they named her, but you know…" I shrugged trailing off. Ani laughed softly. Then the bell rang. Sara looked disappointed, she had laughed too, and looked like she was enjoying herself.

"I want to invite all of you to Nicky's tonight. We're meeting at 9:00." She smiled kindly. She had caught my attention. Nicky's. Coven meeting. Interesting. I nodded, so did Ani, Jane, Sam and Spencer. I beamed a smile her way. We all said bye and I headed to my next class: P.E. We were running, but it gave me time to think. Which made me remember that I had turned my phone off.

Why did that thought bug me?

--

**A/n: Okay, I know that was a really short chapter, but I needed it there to make other things click. I hope everyone liked it! I also hope Lively was a character you love to hate! And I'm also looking for other characters. So, whip one up, ally or enemy, and I'll put it in! And I'm sorry that it took so long! I don't have internet, and usually have to wait a while until I go somewhere which does have it! I love the reviews! Really I do! Keep them coming! R&R!!! **

**~EmiShae **


End file.
